This invention relates to a water-injected screw-type compressor element, comprises a housing limiting a rotor chamber in which two cooperating rotors are arranged which, by means of axle ends, are beared with both extremities in water-lubricated slide bearings which are provided in the housing and are provided with bearing bushes.
Such screw-type compressor element can deliver oil-free compressed air. Water is injected into the rotor chamber for cooling, lubrication and sealing.